1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for automatically setting up configurations of a home network, and more particularly, to a system and method for automatically setting up configurations of a home network capable of automatically setting necessary setting information by sharing setting information associated with home-network configurations of a setting information management server or an individual home.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [Work Management Number: 2006-S-066-02, Work Name: a development of ubiquitous home adaptive middleware with high-reliability]
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network management system refers to a system that controls a personal computer (PC), a peripheral device, a mobile phone, and a home appliance in a home by connecting them to a single network.
The range of an early home network management system was merely a home control system and home automation for automatic control of security, lighting, temperature and so on in a home.
Recent increase in number of households each having several PCs and peripheral devices has led to emergence of a networking technology that connects and integratedly manages those devices. Such a technology is called a home networking kit, and thus the concepts and techniques of a home network system begin to draw much attention.
In detail, a transmission medium has rapidly evolved from a related-art telephone line, a power line, or a wireless medium to the access network type of very high speed broadband Internet such as a digital subscriber line (DSL) and a cable modem. Also, the devices have been expanded to various digital information terminals including personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs) and mobile devices besides PCs.
The home networking system may serve as a path through which data can be exchanged between digital information appliances within the home, and also as a path through which intelligent communication can be provided via the external Internet network.
Using the home network system allows a user to access a system constructed in a home via the Internet or a telephone line from the outside as well as from the inside to thereby control electronic appliances such as a computer, a digital television, a digital video player, and an air conditioner.
A PC is a representative system that is generally used by a plurality of users, and the users can relatively easily learn and use its settings because an operating system for installation and a device for interface are limited.
In contrast, the home network management system is a large-scale system wherein various devices connected by various networks provide various application services. For this reason, it is difficult for an individual user to manually install all the configurations thereof.
Thus, providers of the home network management system manually install a device, a network, an application service, and the home network management system that manages them. Alternatively, the provider stores associated setting information in a setting information management server, and provides service for automatically setting up required configurations.
As the number of home network users increases, more users are requesting for customized application type home network management systems, not a standard type home network management system of the provider.
However, it is virtually impossible for the provider to learn all of the application types of the home network management system meeting various needs of the users. Even if the provider can learn every application type, it takes long time to standardize and provide the application types.
Also, if the provider standardizes the application type home network management system in response to demands of a minority, the production cost increases. Inevitably, setting information associated with configurations of a home network that the providers can standardize fails to meet requirements of the users.